


Practice Makes Perfect

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Jon is jealous.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bluestargirl6's prompt in the Write For Me meme

Jon wasn't really a jealous kind of guy. There were things he became jealous over, but it was rare and always took him a little bit by surprise when it happened.

The Mikey Way thing was a regular maelstrom of surprise because while Jon had always been able to admire and appreciate other bass players' skills, he'd never _wanted_ someone else's ability before, never felt a burn of frustration at hearing someone else play his instrument.

Jon was pretty sure he had it under control, though, and that it would be fine when Spencer introduced them to his boyfriend's band, because Jon really wasn't an asshole.

Only, evidently he sort of was, because half-way through the evening, when everything was going fine and Spencer looked so relieved Jon kind of wondered what he had thought was going to happen, Mikey found Jon and asked, "Did I do something to you that I don't know about?"

Well, fuck. Jon decided to play innocent. "No, why?"

"Because you've made a conscious effort to speak to everyone in my band except me. And I'm trying to think, but I really don't remember vandalizing any of your instruments or sticking your cat up in a tree or anything that would lead to being ostracized by you, so it must have been something I didn't even realize I was doing."

Jon looked down in order to wince. "No, sorry, nothing to do with you."

"Funny how when people say that, they generally mean it has everything to do with you, you know?"

Jon sighed. "Nah, I was just being a dick. Not your fault."

"Except that you weren't being one to anybody else." Mikey's voice was soft.

"C'mon," Jon said.

"Um, where?" Mikey asked.

"I promise, I'm not gonna be an asshole, just, c'mon."

Mikey shrugged and followed Jon. Jon texted Spencer, "We'll be back, don't worry."

Jon hailed them a cab to the hotel and took Mikey to his room. Mikey said, "Um--" but Jon just got his bass out and strapped it on and said, "Show me how you do the second bridge chord in 'Black Parade'. I've tried, and tried, but clearly there's something I'm missing and--"

"You weren't talking to me because you can't play the same chords as me?"

"I wasn’t talking to you because I evidently have deep-seated jealousy issues and I was actually trying not to be a complete dickface."

"Okay, fail."

Jon laughed in surprise. "Yeah. Show me."

Mikey said, "Okay." He crossed to behind Jon, moved his fingers up into position on the neck, and brought his other hand around to help Jon strum. "See, there's--"

Mikey slid the fingers on the neck into the second and third notes and Jon went, "Oh, I was missing--"

"Yeah, that's a bitch until you get used to it."

"But see, you could do it before you got used to it."

"I've been playing longer than you, had been when we recorded that."

Jon replayed the chord. Mikey was still standing behind him, arms around him. "Anything else you wanted to learn?"

Mikey was warm and solid at his back and it really wasn't going to take Jon all that much effort to figure something out.


End file.
